


【金月】雨水

by sivnora



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:48:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23118718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sivnora/pseuds/sivnora
Summary: 金木/月山美食家只需要一点奖励很久以前的文
Relationships: Kneki Ken/Tsukiyama Shuu
Kudos: 2





	【金月】雨水

“我讨厌下雨。”月山站在门外将湿透的外套抖了抖，一件手工制成的西装外套就这么被雨水搞得一塌糊涂。西装裤的裤脚也沾满了潮湿的脏污，衬衫湿哒哒的贴在皮肤上，还有领带，吸收了水分后沉重的好像可以勒死人。不过他在金木进门之后就停止了抱怨，被骤雨弄得有些狼狈的人可不止他一个。金木也被这场突如其来的雨淋了个透顶，有些翘起的头发湿淋淋地粘在额头上。他像月山一样将湿透的部分脱掉，随手将碍事的头发用手拢到脑后。

一路的痕迹已经被雨水洗刷干净，两人身上血的气味。在喰种的猎食场，金木吃掉了那里的猎人，肮脏的，腐烂的，他像野兽一样从那些碎肉里提取着力量。金木进食的过程是疯狂的，如果不是暴雨来临，什么时候才能结束？月山也不知道。

两人站在门口处理着身上尴尬的雨水，而房间内似乎谁也不在。金木从月山手里拿过月山湿透的外套，看得出这是件价值不菲的衣服，不过直到刚才为止这件衣服一直罩在两人的头顶，虽然没起到什么作用。

拧了拧衬衫的下摆，脚下干净的地板已经被雨水在月山身上的雨水打湿了一片。他试图把和皮肤紧紧贴在一起的衬衫脱掉，却因为关节角度的变化有些难以做到。倒是金木很利落脱掉湿淋淋的衣服，只留下贴身的，稍微有些潮湿的衣服径直向屋内走去，脚印随着他的离开一个个印在木质的地板上，偶尔周围还会有些小水滴。

月山的眼神像是纠缠在他身上的衣服一样没办法从金木的身上脱离。作为一个美食家，他知道人体每一处肌肉的美妙，无论是味道，还是形状。金木的斜方肌使他的上半身显得非常有力，相比之下三角肌并不是很强壮，虽然月山知道那里饱含的力量可以一击就让人颧骨凹陷。漂亮的背阔肌让他的整个后背看上去和协调，并没有突兀的肌肉，保持着一个很好的度，平整的肌理下就是他猎杀的武器。继续向下，短裤包裹着紧实的臀肌，然后是连接着排肠肌的股二头肌与半腱肌。月山习惯用美味来形容这些肌肉，它们承受的力不同，味道尝起来也是不一样。他没有发现自己已经停下了脱衣服的动作，而去把经历放在这些事情上，直到金木不耐烦的问他是选择浴缸还是淋浴才回神。

真是失礼啊...他为自己的想法刚到抱歉，现在仅用美味去定义金木的话为时过早，他没有尝过哪怕一点点自己幻想着的肉，不过脑内已经为他们准备了最美好的形容词。只是形容他们的味道。他将衬衫扔在地上，沿着金木的没有干掉的脚步向里面走去。金木已经在唯一的浴室开始给浴缸放水，他蹲在浴缸旁边，一只手贴着浴缸的底部，感受温暖的水流从手背一直没过肘部。月山靠在门口，在原地甩掉了潮湿的西装裤。等金木将浴缸放满水向他示意后，他没有丝毫羞耻，走了进去。

金木不介意这种行为，他就不介意。

很快花洒里也喷出了热水，金木在用手指将纠结在一起的头发解开，明明是做过无数遍的动作，现在看上去有点陌生。那些白色的头发，潮湿着很难打理，不经意的动作就拽疼了发根，来提醒这头白色的确实属于他。他面对着墙，任由着对于皮肤来说温度略高的水流将大雨的痕迹冲散。而月山陷在热水当中，温暖的水流将他的体温慢慢调整到正常。他压低了身子，左手搭在浴缸边沿上，除了肩膀以上和膝盖，身体的所有部分都被水流包裹。

月山见过黑色头发的金木，他尝过“那个”金木的肉，那一次更新了他对“美食”的定义，不过也只有那一次。他靠着想象来填补饥饿，却发现每一次的食物只会让他对金木的饥渴变得更加强烈。而接下来的一切行为似乎都是被食欲所驱使着如今又好像发酵成了一些其他的什么。看着那些被金木粗鲁的动作拽下来，然后被冲走的发丝，它们和肌肉一样，是从“金木研”这个培养基中生长的，虽然没有作为主菜的潜质，不过偶尔开胃也没什么不好。

“金木君，你想拽秃自己吗？”

不制止的话说不定金木真的会这么做，水流支撑着他坐起月山突然觉得有些可惜。他想拉住金木，但是发现还是有一段距离的。听到他的声音，金木就没有继续下去，他转过身，稍微弯下腰靠近月山，“你说什么？我没有听清。”

靠的很近。月山感觉到金木高热的温度甚至通过空气传达到他这边来，他伸出手抓住金木的手臂，借着力气从水面浮了起来，指了指金木的头发，“你这样做的话会早秃。”

月山从水中站了起来，绕到金木的身后，将洗发水挤在手心，然后双手打出了细小的泡沫。金木似乎有些拒绝，月山制止了他，并将双手覆盖在他的发顶上。不知是洗发水的缘故还是因为月山的手指，干结的头发在月山的指缝中变得顺滑。月山的半个身子在花洒下，水珠将手臂上沾上的泡沫不断冲掉，金木掉下的头发也会顺着他手臂的水流落在地面。一些脱离了水流控制的发丝就站在他的小臂上。他的指甲摩擦着金木的头皮，手掌安抚着凌乱的发丝，手肘时不时触碰着金木的肩膀。他做的很仔细，金木的耳后也很好的照顾到。不得不说是很好的享受，不过金木似乎并不需要月山继续下去了。

他的手按住了月山的手，取代了月山的动作，月山在他身后看不见的地方耸了耸肩，又回到浴缸里。金木学着月山的动作处理自己的头发，然后闭着眼将泡沫悉数冲洗干净。

“我没有别的意思。”月山突然说，他不想让金木误会什么，虽然金木对他的误会已经够深了，“我只是觉得你需要一个更加有效果的处理方式，并不是只依靠自己的手，借助些其他什么的，也是可以的吧？”

金木没有回答，月山不确定他是不是听见了，不过他不想再说什么了。金木关掉了花洒，随意将浴巾裹在腰间，然后在浴缸的边沿坐了下来。

“那么除了这个，还有什么呢？”金木笑了，“我照你说的那样，品味着我吃掉的那些肉，也想你说过的那样，假装那是无上的美味。可是那些真的是那样的吗？像是腐烂的鱼虾，发臭的牛肉。不过能怎么样？我还是要吃掉他们，让他们成为我的东西，只有这样我才安心。如果我借助，那么只有他们用这种方法成为我的力量了。”

“你懂吗？月山先生。”

月山耸了耸肩。

金木很快擦干身上的水走了出去，喰种没有感冒这一种说话，虽然浴缸里的水慢慢变凉，月山还是躺在里面不想出来。他的指间缠着一根白色的头发。不得不说他骗过金木，而且不止一次，不信任感就是这样累计下来的吧。

不过现在的金木，真心信任的人又有谁呢？

他将金木的头发送入口中，在牙齿和舌头上摩擦着，有一些洗发水的苦味，但是也无法掩盖住它是从金木身上长出来的光辉。

无所谓。信任不信任什么的，只要是金木君就够了，就算不相信我，那么我也是能帮助他的人。月山这样想着，然后小心翼翼地将金木的头发咽下去，哼起了不成调子的歌。


End file.
